


Fake It 'Til You Make It

by dare121



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dare121/pseuds/dare121
Summary: Alex and Kara go on a mission. Alex isn't into it.She has about zero interest in pretending that she's married to Kara, mainly because she wishes the marriage wasn't just pretend.





	Fake It 'Til You Make It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marakara/gifts).
  * Inspired by [kissing under the mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707792) by [dare121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dare121/pseuds/dare121). 



> This fic is for Marakara, and it was only supposed to be 1,5k... but you know me, I can never keep my words in check
> 
> If you've read my Advent Calendar "kissing under the mistletoe", you'll remember the first scene. This is a continuation!
> 
> Leave me your thoughts :) ♥

“I don’t want to do this,” Alex grumbled, throwing herself down on the hotel bed behind her. “It makes absolutely no sense that there was no other way for us to do this.” She put her hands behind her head and watched as Kara put down their luggage.

 

“It’s a retreat for lesbian couples, Alex,” Kara replied, putting her suitcase at the bottom of the bed before slumping down next to her foster sister. “This is going to work.” Alex knew damn well how much work it had taken to get them their fake identities and to create a fake life for them online.

 

The people at this event did their research and background checks very thoroughly.

 

Before Alex could argue any more, Kara poked her in the ribs.

 

“And it has nothing to do with the fact that you’re actually a lesbian,” Kara chided her, rolling onto her side and looking down at Alex. “We’re really the best pick for the job. People mistake us for girlfriends all the time anyway. Not a huge leap to think we’re wives.”

 

Alex sighed.

 

She knew they’d needed two people who were completely comfortable with one another to ensure the safety of the operation, but that didn’t mean she had to be happy about it. Her feelings for Kara were complicated enough without adding the pressure of a pretend-relationship.

 

“You want to go through our cover story again?” Kara asked, placing her head on Alex’s chest.

 

Alex did not.

 

“I know the damn story by heart,” she grumbled, wishing she could go home and forget about this stupid mission altogether. Her problem wasn’t that being married to Kara sounded awful - the exact opposite was true.

 

“Humor me?” Kara poked Alex in the stomach. “Might help to get you into character. We’re supposed to be in love and excited to be here after our honeymoon.” She leaned up again. “Which we had where?”

 

Sighing, Alex closed her eyes.

 

“Paris,” Alex grumbled, digging her nails into her stomach. “I wanted to go to Rome to look at all the gorgeous artwork and architecture, but you wanted to go to Paris, because it’s the city of love or some bullshit.”

 

Kara huffed.

 

“Be serious, please.” She placed her hand on Alex’s forehead and drew her fingers down in an ancient Kryptonian ritual that was supposed to calm the nerves and relieve the spirit of any extra stress.

 

“Whatever,” Alex whispered, unconsciously relaxing her fingers. “We went to Paris because I wanted to make you happy and I can’t resist your pout.” The sad thing was that Alex knew exactly that this would be how it would go down if they actually did tie the knot. She was weak and Kara’s pout was very powerful.

 

“And how did we meet?” Kara’s voice had grown quiet as she continued to run her thumb over Alex’s forehead. Alex had no idea if the ritual actually worked or if it was Kara’s mere presence that was putting her at ease.

 

“We met when we were fourteen. Your family moved to Los Angeles and you fell in love with me immediately.” How much Alex wished that turn of events had actually taken place. How much she wished she could have loved Kara the way she had wanted to all these years.

 

“I think you’re remembering that wrong,” Kara replied, chuckling and pressing a kiss to Alex’s cheek. “I think you’ll find that you fell in love with  _ me  _ immediately.” She was already playing her character and Alex was powerless to resist.

 

“I think we’re just going to have to agree to disagree on that,” Alex mumbled back, opening her eyes to look up at her foster sister. “How did we actually get together?” She watched Kara’s lips curl up into a smile.

 

“I asked you to prom during our senior year,” she whispered, abandoning Alex’s forehead in favor of tracing the back of her nose. One of Kara’s favorite pastimes was to memorize the lines and angles of Alex’s face. She liked to say that it calmed her down. Alex sometimes wondered if the touching would stop as soon as Kara found someone else to memorize. Someone she wanted to spend her life with. “And then you punched a guy who overheard us and said something about screwing me straight.”

 

“I hate that particular detail of the story,” Alex confessed, uncomfortably shifting on the bed. “It’s too real.” She looked away. During high school, she’d punched plenty of people whenever they picked on Kara for being into weird stuff. But neither one of them had ever been ‘accused’ of being into women. Mainly because Alex had been dating guys constantly to overcompensate, and because Kara had actually been interested in dating them.

 

“It’s supposed to be,” Kara whispered, moving her hand down to Alex’s chest and rubbing her sternum to calm her down. “We’re supposed to be approachable and relatable to the women here.”

 

Alex rubbed her arm.

 

“It feels dirty,” she said, closing her eyes again. “They come here to feel safe and to be around people like them, and then we come in to infiltrate their safe space.” She sighed and looked back at Kara. “I know there’s some bad shit going on here and that we need evidence, but it still doesn’t feel  _ right _ . Most of the women here are good people.”

 

Frowning gently, Kara leaned down to press her lips against Alex’s temple.

 

There were tons of little tricks that Kara had picked up on over the years. Things she’d realized would help to calm Alex’s anxiety and worry. The temple kiss was one of the big guns; one that usually involved Kara covering Alex’s entire body with her own.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kara whispered, inching closer until she could slide her leg over both of Alex’s. She was always very careful not to startle Alex in situations like this. “I didn’t even think about how this would make you feel. I guess you might like to come here at some point with your future wife to feel safe.”

 

The resort was a nice place run by an even nicer couple of lesbians.

 

It was supposed to be a safe haven for lesbian couples who wanted to have a few weeks of peace and who liked the idea of being around other women loving women. Up until this mission had come about, Alex had had no knowledge of its existence.

 

“We’re doing the right thing,” Alex said, biting her bottom lip. “I know that.”

 

Someone was trying to destroy this place using alien technology, and Alex wanted to ensure that wouldn’t happen. But some small part of her didn’t like the idea of deceiving these women who had already been through so much hardship in their lives.

 

Women that Alex belonged to.

 

Her people.

 

“It’s okay to be upset,” Kara whispered against Alex’s skin.

 

Trying to shake off the unease, Alex wrapped her arms around Kara’s back.

 

“Let’s just get this over with. Let’s find out which two women here are faking their relationship so we can stop them.” She needed to say the words out loud to remind herself that what they were doing was important.

 

“We really were the best two candidates for the job,” Kara repeated, cupping Alex’s cheek. “We won’t even have to fake all that much. We already love each other more than tons of married people do.”

 

Alex hummed noncommittally.

 

“There’s a difference between loving each other and being in love,” she whispered, trying to ignore how good it felt to have Kara so close. That was one reason she’d been so reluctant to agree to the mission.

 

She just hoped no one would expect them to kiss.

 

“I told you people think we’re in love all the time,” Kara said, leaning up on her elbows.

 

_ Probably because I’m in love with you _ , Alex thought.

 

“Probably because you’re actually in love with me,” Kara teased her, wiggling her eyebrows. With a grin, she brushed their noses against one another. “And who wouldn’t be, with my absolutely fantastic charm.” Her dorky grin was nearly wider than her face.

 

Alex’s heart clenched in her chest.

 

“Right,” she agreed, consciously relaxing her hands on Kara’s back. “You’ve got me.”

 

Kara giggled.

 

“That I do. There is no escape from my love.” Kara pressed a series of small pecks against Alex’s face, somehow managing to drive the stake in even deeper. “I’ve been thinking, actually. Do you feel like we should practice kissing? Before we get into a situation that requires us to kiss and we don’t actually know how to do it with each other?”

 

A part of Alex split off and spiraled into the ether.

 

Or at least that was what it felt like.

 

“It’s just a kiss like any other, Kara. No one is going to dare us to make out here.” There was simply no way in hell that Alex would ever kiss her foster sister. She would never be able to let go. “We’re not a couple who’s big into PDA. There. Fixed.”

 

Kara pouted.

 

“Fine,” she said, resting her chin on her left hand. “Spoilsport.”

 

“Sorry,” Alex replied, not actually sounding sorry at all. “No kissing on missions.”

 

“Pretty sure Mon-El and Winn have kissed on missions multiple times,” Kara retorted, going back to her earlier preoccupation of touching Alex’s face with her index finger.

 

“That’s because they’re unprofessional.” Alex stared up at the ceiling in the hopes of forgetting that Kara was on top of her. This was one instance where her attempt to calm Alex down had the opposite effect.

 

Humming, Kara shuffled down the bed a little so she could rest her head on Alex’s chest.

 

“Your heart is beating really fast,” she observed casually. “Did you take your meds this morning?”

 

Alex had always had a history of high blood pressure.

 

Too high, her doctor had said.

 

_ You try living and caring for a Kryptonian all your life _ , was what she’d wanted to tell him.

 

“Yes, Kara,” Alex said, hoping that her heart would chill itself out soon. She didn’t want Kara to start questioning their closeness and how it could be linked to Alex’s increase in heart rate. “I took my meds and I drank that disgusting green smoothie you made.”

 

Turning her head, Kara laid a kiss on Alex’s chin.

 

“I love you,” Kara murmured, cuddling back into Alex’s chest.

 

“I love you, too,” Alex replied.

 

_ And you have no idea how much _ .

 

-

 

“I think it’s about time we got off our asses and started investigating this place,” Alex said, trying to dislodge Kara from her chest without having to move a muscle. Slowly but surely, her heart rate had slowed back down over the last thirty minutes, even though her mind was still reeling with worry. “We should get done with this as soon as possible.”

 

“But I’m so comfy,” Kara mumbled back, clearly already half-asleep on Alex’s chest. Strictly speaking, Kara didn’t  _ need  _ to sleep, but she still enjoyed it. “And the sheets are so soft.”

 

“And everyone in this place will be  _ so dead  _ if we don’t do something about that.” Lifting her hands from Kara’s back, Alex tried to wriggle out from beneath her sister, only for Kara to clutch her more tightly. 

 

“Ugh, fine, we can leave the room and scope out the area in a couple of minutes,” Kara acquiesced, turning her face so that her forehead was pressed against Alex’s sternum. “I’m just saying - we should use the amenities that this place has to offer while we’re here. Before everything gets shut down by the DEO.”

 

“We’re not supposed to be having fun.” Rolling her eyes, Alex tried to wiggle away once again, finally succeeding when Kara huffed and rolled off her. Freed from her sister’s grip, Alex got to her feet and set about wiring up her surveillance equipment. 

 

She’d be wearing several listening devices, as well as a camera hidden in an understated brooch on her lapel. 

 

Kara had been given special glasses with a camera for the mission. 

 

“That doesn’t mean we  _ can’t _ ,” Kara countered, sitting up on the bed and watching Alex take off her blouse so she could clip on the listening devices. “This is a place full of  _ women _ .  _ Married  _ women. We could have such a good time here.” Her voice sounded almost dreamy.

 

Swiping a hand across her face, Alex wished that she and her sister had come to this place under different circumstances. 

 

Not as foster sisters.

 

But as lovers.

 

“I don’t…” Alex shook the thought of her and Kara away, as she usually did. “This feels skeevy enough. I don’t want to do anything we don’t absolutely have to.” She gave Kara a significant look, and her sister’s face tensed. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she said, getting to her feet and wrapping her arms around Alex. Her hands on Alex’s bare sides were warm and entirely too intimate. “Like I said before, I know this feels differently for you than it does for me.” She brought her right hand up to Alex’s face and drew her thumb down her forehead. “I promise I’ll be as professional as I can.”

 

Against her will, Alex felt herself relaxing once more under Kara’s fingers.

 

With an inner sigh, she sagged against her sister’s embrace. 

 

-

 

“Alright, as soon as we leave this room, we’re married - got it?” Alex tried to clarify once more as she squared her back and shook out her shoulders. She was dressed in a nice suit (sans tie today), while Kara was wrapped in a silky, light blue cocktail dress. The first evening of the retreat started with a party where classy evening wear had been an optional choice. 

 

At her words, Kara grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek.

 

“Yes, sweetheart,” she said teasingly, making Alex’s heart hammer in her chest.

 

“We’re not out of the room yet. Don’t push it.” Rubbing her temple, Alex counted to ten in her head to calm herself back down again. This retreat would be a chore, but she knew she could do it. She’d been living with these feelings for a long time - she was ready to face anything.

 

“Yes, darling,” Kara said again, a mischievous smirk on her face. “Whatever you say, muffin.”

 

After one last glare, Alex opened their room door and pulled Kara outside with her.

 

Time for the charade to begin.

 

-

 

Inside the elevator, Kara leaned her shoulder against Alex’s.

 

“I can’t wait to get to know the people here,” she said jovially, clearly brimming with excitement. “I know some of them probably aren’t as nice as I imagine, but still. So many women loving women.” She was almost jumping up and down on her heels. “No creepy, leering guys anywhere to be seen.”

 

“This is probably what Paradise Island is like,” Alex grumbled, even though she was trying to find her inner liar. She needed to seem  _ happy _ . Especially since they’d supposedly come here directly after their honeymoon.

 

“I should ask Diana about it,” Kara said, just as the elevator opened its doors on the ground floor. Alex could already see women mingling around the foyer, dressed in a number of different outfits and combinations. “Let’s go.”

 

Kara took the lead, pulling Alex along and towards the ballroom. She smiled at anyone who looked at them, and Alex had to admit… so far, everyone seemed perfectly nice and approachable. Still, she felt a bit… off. Like a fraud. 

 

These women were here to feel safe and to express themselves in a place where they could be among other people who wanted the same thing. 

 

And here Alex was… lying about what  _ she  _ wanted. 

 

She didn’t feel guilty about the mission, because she knew it was necessary. Vital to everyone’s survival - absolutely needed to stop an act of homophobic terrorism. Frankly, Alex would have invaded any place in order to put an end to that.

 

No, the guilt that was eating at her was the same she carried around every day.

 

Lying to everyone about who she was - who she wanted to be with.

 

Being a lesbian was one thing, but being in love with Kara…

 

“Oh my god, Alex, look at that buffet,” Kara whispered excitedly, tugging Alex over to the tables laden with all kinds of food. “Isn’t it beautiful?” Kara’s free, right hand was pressed against her chest as she surveyed the spread before her. “I’m sorry, I think I have to leave you. This buffet and I are running off to Vegas together.”

 

While Alex rolled her eyes, someone to their left chuckled appreciatively at Kara’s joke.

 

“My wife just made the exact same comment,” the woman said, before elbowing Alex in the side. “Guess that means  _ we _ have to shack up now.” She had shoulder-length dark brown hair that hung in waves around her face. Her dark skin shimmered under the lights from the ceiling as she held her hand out to Alex. “I’m Sheila.” 

 

“Alex.” Shaking her hand, Alex slipped into character, giving Sheila a warm smile. “The food enthusiast here is my wife Kara.”

 

Kara waved. “Nice to meet you!”

 

“Likewise,” Sheila replied, chuckling at Kara’s carefree nature. Pointing behind herself, Sheila rolled her eyes. “My overgrown womanchild is stuffing her face somewhere over there. Her name’s Carrey. The one in the turquoise dress.”

 

Looking at the other side of the buffet, Alex’s eyes found another black woman in the aforementioned dress, who was busy loading up her plate with fancy cheeses. 

 

“Sounds like someone I know.” Alex wrapped her arm around Kara’s waist, causing Kara to huff.

 

Sheila laughed.

 

-

 

Casually leaning against the back wall of the room, Alex took a second to relax after an evening of mingling. The other women all around her were smiling and laughing, and Alex couldn't say that she hadn't had a good time during this first stretch of their surveillance mission. Even with the knowledge that one of these couples was planning a horrific act, Alex felt comfortable here. 

 

Kara had returned to the buffet once more and was clearly arguing with Carrey about which hors d’oeuvre was the best one.

 

A soft smile playing along her lips, Alex watched as Kara gesticulated towards the right of her, pointing insistently while Carrey shook her head. The sight was beyond adorable, and for a second Alex allowed herself to pretend that they really were a couple. And that Kara would scoop Alex up in her arms when she came up, only to whisper sweet nothings in her ear - because even while she’d been browsing the buffet, she’d missed Alex.

 

Closing her eyes, Alex crossed her arms over her chest and let herself relax for the first time all evening. 

 

Throughout the night, Kara had listened in on various conversations, but nothing had revealed itself to her so far. At least not in regards to their mission. She’d apparently heard plenty of things that made her blush, which Alex thought was pretty hilarious - and cute.

 

Her mind had just drifted off to the way Kara had ducked her head into Alex’s neck in embarrassment at something she’d overheard, when she felt a pair of hands settle on her waist. The feeling was following immediately by a kiss on her cheek, and Alex almost jumped at both.

 

Immediately, Alex opened her eyes, only to find a smiling Kara looking down at her. 

 

Trying not to act as flustered as she felt, Alex unfurled her crossed arms and placed them on Kara’s wrists. 

 

“Hey, you look like you’re about ready to turn in for the night,” Kara whispered softly, squeezing Alex’s waist. She’d taken to the role of Alex’s wife like a fish would to water, and her loving gaze made Alex ache for something she knew she’d never have. “Want to head upstairs?” 

 

Nodding dumbly, Alex pushed her back off the wall, expecting Kara to move backwards and give her the space to walk forward. Instead, Kara wrapped her arms around Alex and held her tightly, her chin coming to settle on Alex’s shoulder.

 

“Thanks for the awesome evening, Alex. I had such a good time,” Kara murmured, her arms keeping Alex pressed against her. Trying to ignore all the other people in the room, Alex patted Kara’s back, unable to formulate a response.

 

-

 

Staring up at the ceiling, Alex rubbed her hand against her forehead, trying to recreate Kara’s soothing motions with her own fingers. She’d taken her medication, but her sister was making life difficult - as usual. It had been about two hours since they’d come back up to their room, and after getting ready for bed, Kara had slipped under the blanket, before Alex had even had the chance to get out of the bathroom. 

 

Now, they were curled against one another, with Kara’s head resting comfortably on the left side of Alex’s chest once more. Her arm and leg were thrown over Alex, and the heat her body was giving off was making Alex sweat. Even though their window was open, Alex felt slightly too hot - the way she always did when she was sleeping next to Kara.

 

But that wasn’t the problem.

 

She’d grown used to the heat and the excess sweat long ago, and she knew that Kara didn’t mind the increase in moisture all over Alex’s body, either. Once, she’d even admitted that it made Alex more comfortable, because her scent reminded Kara of home.

 

No, the problem was the following day, and the thought of acting like they were married again. Already, Alex was thinking far too much about how natural all of this felt; how good it was to hold Kara’s hand in public and kiss her cheek. To wrap her arm around Kara’s waist and look at her with all the love she felt -- and to have Kara look at her that way in turn. 

 

Lowering her hand from her forehead, Alex gave up on trying to recreate Kara’s magical touch. From time to time, Alex worked on soothing herself in the way only Kara really could, but she’d never quite managed to perfect it, even after all of these years.

 

Her hand accidentally skimmed along Kara’s naked forearm when she tried to place it on the bed, and Kara immediately tightened her grip on Alex’s body and rubbed her cheek against Alex’s t-shirt.

 

“Mhh.” Kara’s utterance was barely audible, but Alex held her breath. Due to her enhanced senses, Kara’s sleep was all too easy to interrupt. She’d grown used to the sounds and twitching of Alex’s sleeping body, but a touch to her skin that might have been deliberate woke her up every time. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Alex replied, cursing herself for waking Kara up. “Can’t sleep.”

 

Grumbling quietly, Kara pushed herself up, and before Alex could protest, Kara’s fingers were running over Alex’s forehead.

 

“You should have said something,” Kara admonished her gently, her silhouette blocking the light from the window. “We need you sharp and alert on this mission, you goof.” Her touch was gentle, and her fingers drew along the back of Alex’s nose, before returning to her forehead. “Go to sleep.”

 

Holding in her own grumble, Alex closed her eyes and forced herself to relax her muscles.

 

“Thanks.” Sounding just a bit sheepish, Alex let out a slow breath and let Kara’s strokes and caresses lull her into a dreamy state, in which her body felt almost boneless.

 

Before she fell asleep, she thought she’d felt the soft press of lips on her temple.

 

-

 

“Alright, first thing on the agenda,” Alex said softly, while Kara stood behind her and massaged her shoulders. The piece of paper in Alex’s hands shook softly while her sister’s strong and steady fingers kneaded Alex’s tense and tender muscles. “Ugh, the newlywed game…” Lowering the sheet, Alex leaned her head forward and groaned when Kara hit a particularly sensitive spot.

 

“Oh man, that’s going to be so fun!” Kara said excitedly, jumping up and down, clearly eager enough to float. “I know everything about you! We’re going to stomp everyone else into the  _ ground _ .” All of the activities were optional, of course, but Alex and Kara needed to mingle, if they wanted to find whoever was responsible for the upcoming terror attack. “What do I get once we’ve won?”

 

Rolling her eyes with fond exasperation, Alex pushed herself to her feet and away from her sister’s distracting grip.

 

“Why are you the one who gets something out of this?” she asked, folding the piece of paper and slipping it into the pocket of her jeans. “What about me? What do  _ I _ get?” Crossing her arms, Alex turned around to show Kara her raised eyebrow - what she was unprepared for was Kara’s impressive  _ pout _ .

 

“If you win, you can have a cuddle?” Kara prompted, sidling up to Alex and fluttering her eyelashes innocently. 

 

“And what do  _ you  _ want?” With an amused look, Alex flicked her fingers against Kara’s forehead, which earned her a disapproving kick to the shin. One that hurt a little more than the ones Alex usually got from her mom when she was being too sassy. When Kara didn’t answer, Alex grabbed Kara’s hand. “Come on, I know you want something. Spit it out. If we win this stupid newlywed game...” She waved her free hand around, indicating that her sister should finish the sentence with whatever was clearly on her mind.

 

“I want us to go on a proper vacation,” Kara admitted, grinning brightly. “Just the two of us for like two weeks. Somewhere nice and sunny.” The hug that followed her exclamation wasn’t unexpected and Alex was glad that Kara couldn’t see her face anymore. 

 

Just her and Kara for two weeks.

 

Just the two of them.

 

It sounded like heaven and hell all at once.

 

“And what if we lose?” Alex teased her, hiding the tremor in her voice as best as she could. She hadn’t been on a proper vacation for years at this point - the DEO and Kara’s work as Supergirl simply didn’t allow for it. 

 

“Then we still go on vacation.” Kara’s words sounded a bit too cheeky, but Alex let it slide. 

 

She always let it slide.

 

-

 

“Well, if this doesn’t look like a party.”

 

Sheila’s voice made Alex turn around in her chair to look at her new friend. 

 

“I know, right? Takes me back to high school, to be honest.” Alex patted the empty chair next to her, indicating to Sheila and Carrey that the two of them should sit down at the table next to Kara and Alex’s. 

 

The newlywed game was being played in one of the rooms adjacent to the ballroom, and the tables and chairs were facing the front, where one of the organizers of the trip was sitting with a wide smile on her face. Some of the other couples were already there as well. Alex and Kara had been among the first to enter the room, of course. Although up until now they’d mainly been chatting to each other, while Kara occasionally listened in on snippets of conversation of the others. Just in case.

 

This afternoon, the two of them would start x-raying rooms when they were sure that the inhabitants weren’t in there. After all, neither Alex nor Kara were interested in turning into Peeping Toms.

 

“We’re going to kick your butts,” Kara said, apropos of nothing. Her hands were behind her head and she gave both Sheila and Carrey a competitive once-over. “No one knows their wife as well as I know my Alex, trust me. You’re going to get schooled so hard.” 

 

_ My Alex _ .

 

The words made Alex facepalm (not just to hide her blush), but Sheila raised her eyebrow.

 

“Oh really?” she asked, clearly sharing Kara’s ambitious nature. “I guess we’ll see about that, won’t we?” Hands placed on her hips, Sheila gave Kara a self-confident smirk. “Whoever wins buys the others as much as ice cream as they want downtown?”

 

Alex laughed.

 

“You really don’t want to make that bet,” she said just a second too late, as Kara and Sheila had already shaken hands. “If we win, you’re going to go broke, trying to feed Kara. I’m just telling you ahead of time, so you can be prepared.”

 

“Not if, Alex.  _ When  _ we stomp them into the ground,” Kara insisted, placing her hand on Alex’s stomach and giving Sheila a self-satisfied smirk. “May the better couple win, you suckers. That ice cream parlor is going to be empty by the time we leave.”

 

Shaking her head, Carrey sat down in her seat and gave Alex a mock-exasperated look. 

 

Alex smiled.

 

She could get used to this far too easily.

 

-

 

“Alright, everyone! Let’s get this show on the road,” the organizer said with a bright expression of joy on her face. She was an Asian woman with a short bob of dark hair who was wearing a t-shirt with the company logo on the chest, and she was leaning against her own desk while some of her assistants were passing around pencils and sheets of paper. “I’m Lou, and I can’t wait to play this game. It’s my favorite.” 

 

For a second, Alex wondered if the woman was joking or putting on an act, but her expression seemed so disgustingly sincere that Alex dismissed the thought. Some people were just excited about games like this - she’d never understand their enthusiasm, and there was no reason to try.

 

After all, Alex wasn’t really planning on getting married.

 

The only person she would consider tying herself to in that way was sitting next to her and had no interest in the matter. 

 

“Sit up straight, Alex, we have work to do,” Kara whispered to her, pulling the sheets of paper and her pencil closer to herself. Clearly, Kara was in her competitive mode, and Alex wouldn’t be seeing her sweet and gentle foster sister until all of this was over and done with.

 

Still, Alex straightened up, unable to stop herself from listening to Kara’s demand.

 

“Now, I’m sure you’re all aware of the newlywed game, and we thought it would be fun for everyone to hear the responses.” Lou placed her hands on the desk behind her and smiled widely. “The rules are as follows! Two couples will compete with each other in each round. They’ll each answer three questions, and the couple who wins gets to advance into the next round. Whoever wins the entire tournament gets a gift voucher to the local Italian restaurant for a romantic dinner for two!”

 

Alex was just about to relax back into her seat, when Lou started speaking again.

 

“Oh, sorry, and I forgot one more thing. For each correct answer, you get to kiss your wife!” Her smile was so happy and non-lecherous, that Alex was glad they were at a lesbian retreat, because clearly this little addendum was purely for the benefit of the women here who were participating. Still, the words made Alex stiffen right down to her core.

 

A kiss for every correct question.

 

A kiss.

 

“See? I told you we should have kissed before this,” Kara whispered, wrapping her arm around Alex’s shoulders and shuffling closer to her. Maybe she could sense the anxiety welling up inside of Alex - even if she wasn’t aware of quite why Alex was freaking out. 

 

Grunting in response, Alex wondered if she should get every question wrong on purpose. The thought lingered for a second, before she had to push it out of her mind. Kara would  _ know  _ if she was losing on purpose, because she was right. No one knew Alex better than Kara, and the reverse was true as well. 

 

Alex knew Kara inside and out.

 

“This is going to be so fun!” Kara’s smile was almost as wide as Lou’s, and Alex felt herself starting to sweat. This wasn’t good - this was the worst thing that could have possibly happened. This was torture. 

 

-

 

“Alright contestants number thirteen,” Lou exclaimed happily, turning her face to Alex and Kara, and almost making Alex crap her pants with anxiety. This was the moment she’d die, surely. If only to spare herself the pain of remembering what it felt like to have Kara’s lips on her own. “Let’s see if you can get these three questions right to beat Danielle and Josephine!”

 

At the start of the game, Lou had pulled off a sheet that had been covering a whiteboard. The gesture had revealed a scoreboard with all of their names and the people they’d be playing against in the first round. Lou had then gone on to explain that the names had been randomly selected, after whoever wanted to participate had signed up the night before.

 

“I’m ready!” Kara announced, holding the prepared sheets of paper tightly in her hands. “Hit me!”

 

While Lou and some of the other women chuckled at Kara’s open enthusiasm, Alex tried not to slide down in her seat. With every second, she felt less assured that taking this assignment had been the right call. They should have sent other people to do this - she should have forced J’onn to pick someone else.  _ Anyone  _ else.

 

Why hadn’t Lucy come with Kara?

 

“Alright, then, Kara, let’s start with you.” Lou’s voice pulled Alex out of her silent sulking. “Your question is: What’s the piece of clothing you wear that Alex hates the most?” Tapping her fingers on her thigh, Alex watched as Kara pretended to think about her answer for a couple of seconds.

 

Then, Kara held up her sheet of paper and displayed her answer to the rest of the room.

 

“The  _ My Little Pony _ t-shirt that Alex got for her sixteenth birthday from her grandmother.” Her voice was so smug that Alex almost wanted to pick a different answer than the one she’d written down before. Just to spite her sister. “She wanted to throw it away, but I snatched it up before she could.”

 

There were yet more chuckles at Kara’s open nature.

 

“And what’s your answer, Alex?” Lou asked, causing Alex to sigh and lift up her own piece of paper. 

 

“It’s the stupid  _ My Little Pony _ t-shirt,” she grumbled, before Kara fistpumped and danced in her chair. “And for the record, she only gave me that thing because I was in my punk phase and she wanted me to wear something colorful.”

 

“Congrats, you guys - that’s one point and one kiss for you!” While Lou looked at which question she wanted to ask next, Alex swallowed uncomfortably and looked sideways at Kara, wondering if they really needed to kiss or if she could somehow avoid this moment forever. 

 

Maybe she could act like she felt sick? Maybe Kara could stay and keep an eye out for their would-be terrorists. She was the one with all the fancy powers anyway - surely Alex could sneak out and go to their room to avoid this whole humiliating situation.

 

“Time for our kiss,” Kara whispered as she placed her hand on Alex’s cheek to turn her face to the side. “Let’s try to keep it PG.” It sounded like she was saying it for an audience, but her words were so quiet that Alex could barely hear them, even though she was closer to Kara than she felt like she’d ever been.

 

For a few seconds, Alex sat there and stared.

 

And then--

 

Kara’s lips were soft.

 

That was the only clear thought Alex could grasp. 

 

They were soft.

 

And warm.

 

The moment didn’t last very long, because they were in public; because, as Alex reminded herself, Kara didn’t really want to kiss her. But even so, Alex felt out of her element. Kara’s kiss felt ridiculously sweet and tender, and Alex wanted to stay in that single sensation for as long as she could. 

 

Wanted to move even closer to Kara, grasp her face in between both hands, and kiss her senseless. To feel Kara’s nails running down her back while Alex finally let her passion run free...

 

Before she could move away, Kara pressed a second, much smaller kiss against Alex’s lips - and if Alex had been a masochist, she would have thought to herself that maybe Kara had experienced the same thing. That Kara had felt a spark.

 

“Time for question number two!” Lou’s voice barely reached Alex’s ears, but she pulled away as though on auto pilot. “Alex, this one’s for you: If Kara could change anything about you, what would it be?”

 

Clearing her throat, Alex picked up the correct sheet of paper.

 

“She’d make me stop worrying so much.” Even though she knew it probably wasn’t true, Alex felt as though her voice sounded wooden and weird. Like someone else was making her move and talk. “It’s not good for my heart.”

 

With a snicker, Kara held up her own paper.

 

“That’s another win for team Danvers!” she announced, waving the answer around triumphantly. “I’d give Alex some reprieve from her constant worrying to help with her heart condition.” Slapping the paper back on the table in front of them, Kara wiggled her eyebrows teasingly at Sheila and Carrey. “I’m coming for you.” The sight made Sheila and several other people burst out laughing.

 

But Alex had to scrape together all of her acting ability to squeeze out a smile, right before her lips were covered by Kara’s once again. Right before Alex fell back into her sister’s artificial show of affection. 

 

This time, the kiss was a little more firm, a little bit more insistent - likely because Kara was exuberant with their imminent win. The other couple had answered two questions correctly. If Kara and Alex got the last one right, they would be admitted into the next round. 

 

It took everything inside of Alex not to whimper when Kara’s hands cupped her cheeks to pull her even closer. No matter the circumstances, no matter the truth, the kiss felt  _ real _ . Like Kara wanted her just as much; like Alex wasn’t alone.

 

When they pulled apart, Alex licked her lips.

 

This mission had been an altogether terrible idea.

 

-

 

With a sigh, Sheila dramatically turned her wallet upside down to indicate that it was empty.

 

“You were right, Alex, I shouldn’t have taken that bet,” she admitted, pushing her wallet into the back pocket of her dark blue jeans. “Are you sure you’ll be able to eat all of that ice cream, Kara?” 

 

The table was laden with all sorts of different dishes, and Kara had already managed to finish three of them.

 

“Don’t worry,” Alex reassured her friend, poking ineffectually at her own bowl of lemon ice cream. A couple of seconds before, she’d felt a whoosh of cold air from next to her, clueing her into the fact that Kara had used her arctic breath to keep the ice cream in front of them from melting for a while longer. “Most of Kara’s torso is made up of her stomach.”

 

That comment earned her an elbow to the ribs.

 

“What she’s trying to say is that I have  _ skills _ ,” Kara said triumphantly, before pushing her glasses a little further up her nose in that adorably nervous gesture she’d perfected years ago. “Alex is just grumpy ‘cause she promised me a vacation if we won.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Alex poked at her ice cream again. “You mean I was  _ bullied  _ into promising you a vacation.”

 

The comment earned her a kiss on the cheek from Kara, whose lips were somehow still hot, even though she’d been shoveling frozen food into her mouth. The sign of affection made Alex blush up to the roots of her hair.

 

Sheila and Carrey laughed.

 

-

 

“So…” Kara said slowly, propping herself up on her elbow and looking down at Alex, who was staring at the ceiling. “Tomorrow’s the raid and then we’re going home…” A few hours ago, they’d slowly made their way along the hallways, x-raying the empty rooms - Kara had almost missed the folder of evidence, because she’d been laughing at something Alex had said. 

 

Kara’s laughter never failed to make Alex’s heart beat faster with joy. 

 

Since the owners of the retreat knew that someone was trying to mess with their guests, Alex didn’t worry about the video cameras along the hallway as she broke into the room to photograph the pages inside the folder. 

 

Once she’d transferred the files to J’onn, she’d gotten the confirmation that the raid and extraction would be set for the following day. 

 

“Good,” Alex said, although she wasn’t quite sure if she meant it or not. Being married to Kara was almost too sweet for words, and the thought of going back to their status quo was both appealing and terrifying. 

 

Especially now that Alex knew what it felt like to kiss Kara. 

 

She wished she could do that again.

 

She wished she’d never done it in the first place.

 

“I don’t know, I kind of wish we could stay for a bit longer.” Sighing wistfully, Kara laid her cheek on Alex’s stomach and cuddled closer. “Being married to you is super nice.” There was a definite smile in her voice, but the words only seemed to rub salt into Alex’s already festering wound. “You’re a good kisser - did anyone ever tell you that?”

 

Alex didn’t respond. 

 

She was too busy biting her bottom lip to keep herself from saying something she knew she’d regret. 

 

“I know the reason why we’re here is awful, but I’m glad we came, anyway.” Kara’s nose nuzzled Alex’s stomach, her hand reaching for Alex’s fingers to bring them to her own hair. As if she was running on autopilot, Alex started stroking the blonde strands, hoping against hope that Kara didn’t need her to participate in this conversation. “I miss hanging out with you - just the two of us.”

 

Every word felt like a stake to Alex’s heart.

 

“Yeah,” she whispered, closing her eyes and trying to ignore the way Kara’s body felt so close to hers. She’d been living with these emotions for so long now; she couldn’t risk it all because of one weekend of blissful torture.

 

“We should give that voucher we won to Sheila and Carrey,” Kara thought out loud, drawing shapes and stars into Alex’s stomach muscles through her shirt. The touch was sweet enough to bring anyone to their knees, and Alex was glad she was already lying down.

 

For a couple of minutes, neither of them spoke, almost lulling Alex into a false sense of security.

 

Then, Kara was hovering over her.

 

“I meant what I said, by the way.” Kara’s hair tickled Alex’s chin. “About the vacation. I feel like I hardly get to see you alone anymore. And it was such a nice feeling to know that no one else here wanted to take you away from me.” Slowly, Kara brushed her nose against Alex’s cheek. “In National City, I always think someone else wants to monopolize your time when we’re out somewhere.”

 

Clearly, this had been nagging at Kara for a while, and Alex forced her own romantic feelings aside. On some level, she knew Kara needed her just as much - even if what she wanted was only familial in nature. 

 

“I’m sorry, I know I’ve been busy,” Alex admitted, gently rubbing Kara’s sides. “We’ll go on that vacation soon; I promise. Wherever you want to go. J’onn, Mon-El and Clark will pick up the slack. We both deserve some time off.” 

 

Kara’s smile was almost blinding, and the kiss against the corner of Alex’s mouth wasn’t unexpected. Still, something about it felt different… Alex just couldn’t put her finger on what that difference was.

 

“Best wife and sister, ever,” Kara whispered lovingly, ducking her head down so she could snuggle into Alex’s neck. When Alex didn’t move, Kara poked her stomach. “This is the cue for you to cuddle me.”

 

Half-smiling, half-grimacing, Alex wrapped her arms tightly around her sister, glad that Kara couldn’t see her face anymore. She was pretty sure if she’d been by herself, she would have been bawling her eyes out.

 

Alas, that impulse had to wait.

 

Just for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> This absolutely needs a sequel where Alex and Kara actually do go on vacation to work shit out, because Alex is in hell rn *pats her*
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! If you want to support me, find me on tumblr @goshdarnitjay
> 
> All mistakes are my own.


End file.
